This invention relates to a frozen fudge drink and technique of making the drink. Frozen drinks such as smoothies and coladas are well known. The term xe2x80x9cfrozen drinkxe2x80x9d is generally used to mean an icy treat or the like which is close to ice cold and has appreciable viscosity yet is liquid enough to drink.
Fudge is one of the more popular candies, particularly at resorts and theme parks. There are often shops in which fudge is the leading candy shown and in which the making of fudge is demonstrated to the public. The enormous popularity of fudge has lead to the presentation of fudge in a wide variety of flavors, shapes and colors.
In spite of the long history of frozen drinks and the long history of fudge consumption, no one has provided a frozen drink essentially based on fudge.
Accordingly, the major purpose of this invention is to provide a novel frozen fudge based drink. A related purpose of this invention is to provide a technique of manufacturing this novel frozen drink made from fudge as its essential ingredient.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the above mentioned product using a technique readily employed at the store from which the product is sold without requiring expensive or cumbersome equipment.
In brief, a frozen fudge drink is created in a two stage blending process employing a mechanical blender. In the first stage, a predetermined amount of fudge is chopped into pieces and added to a predetermined relatively small amount of water. This combination is blended to provide an intermediate liquid product. A substantial amount of ice is added to the intermediate product and a blending process is undertaken to provide a drinkable end product which readily flows, is smooth to the palate and devoid of large ice particles, yet contains grains of ice to provide a frozen mouth feel. For example, one-quarter of a pound of fudge and five fluid ounces of water are blended for 20 seconds and then approximately ten ounces by weight of ice cubes are added and blended for about 20 seconds to provide a yield of 18 fluid ounces for use in providing a 16 ounce drink.
In a preferred embodiment, where a chocolate flavor based fudge is used, about two ounces of a mix containing such ingredients as cocoa, creamer, sugars and xanthan gum are added in the first stage to provide a smoother end product.
A variant drink combines all constituents, including water and ice, in a single blending stage which provides a flowable drink having small bits of fudge.